Doctor's Orders
by DoYouFancyThat
Summary: A sexy, new form of Therapy is just what the doctor ordered for this couple! AH, mature content. Newbie writer here! Would like comments please!


**Doctor's Orders**

I arrived home late from work, and I knew she would be pissed. After all, it was our Therapy Night- a unique method we had recently adopted, to help reconnect and revive our ailing marriage. A vital part of the "plan" was to start on time, so we could enjoy the maximum benefit from the treatment. However, I couldn't help but treat the last minute patient who came in with an emergency; but I knew that _she_ would see it as me fucking things up yet again.

I noticed that the first step was already in place: the kids were at my in-laws for a sleepover tonight, and the dining room table was set for a romantic dinner, candles burning and wine glasses filled. According to her new therapist, Dr. Ludwig, this method of therapy would definitely cure what was ailing us. I had yet to meet Dr. Ludwig, but my wife swore by her recommendations and assured me this was exactly what we needed. We had already experienced two Therapy Nights before this evening, and it really did seem to be making a difference. My wife had always been a bit uptight when it came to sex; she was pure vanilla all the way. But Dr. Ludwig's recent suggestions had finally loosened things up and altered my spouse's "nice girl" status. Since I was reaping the benefits, I didn't dare complain about the unconventional methods we used. As a physician myself, I firmly believed in following doctor's orders.

How we ended up at this point in our marriage wasn't too hard to understand. I was a successful doctor, and my wife was a stay-at-home mom to our three daughters. Over the years, she had come to resent not having a career, although there was nothing more important than raising a family, at least in my eyes. She was still sexy and beautiful to me, but her self-confidence lately was lacking. A few gray hairs, a few extra pounds, and her sex drive plummeted. We had been married for almost 10 years—it was normal for things to get a little stale in the bedroom, right? But she felt more strongly than I that it was high time to take action. So I readily agreed – I was willing to do whatever was necessary to ignite that essential spark between us once again. And if Dr. Ludwig held the key to how to do that, I would eagerly follow her advice.

I loosened my tie as I headed to the bedroom and found a handwritten note taped to the bedroom door:

_I'm in the shower, Eric. Please join me… S_

I smiled as I placed a nondescript black bag on our large bed, something to add to the evening's fun, something the doctor had ordered. I stepped out of my clothing, leaving my discards in a messy pile on the bedroom floor-- I thought that would add to the "spontaneous" effect. I could hear the shower water running as I quietly slipped into the bathroom. I pulled back the curtain and she whirled around, the water beading on her tan, full body. God, seeing her naked still made me hard after all these years, no matter what.

But then she spoke.

"You're late! Where the fuck were you? You _know_ how important this night is…" she snapped at me, but I put my finger to her lips to silence her shrew-like accusations.

"_Sookie_, an emergency at the bar came up. But I am here now," I said comfortingly, and she relaxed a little. I winked at her to let her know I was ready to play. She winked back.

"Here, I'll do that for you," I said in a husky voice, grabbing the soap from her hands. She smiled a little and gasped when I began to slowly lather each of her arms. I made sure to work down each side and stroke under each armpit, avoiding her beautiful and quivering large breasts. I then slowly worked down her legs, spending extra time lathering her most intimate areas until she was moaning in anticipation.

I stood to my full height, and with my most commanding voice said, "Turn around, lover." She eagerly obeyed, practically losing her balance as she spun to face the wall. I worked the soap over her tense shoulders and massaged her until she started moaning again. Kneading my way down to her beautiful ass, I slapped one of her cheeks, something I only just learned she liked. Women never cease to surprise me.

"Are you trembling because you are frightened of me?" I whispered in a seductive voice as I nuzzled into her neck. I then playfully swatted her behind again, and she jumped from the shock of it. I pressed my very hard "gracious plenty" (as she had recently taken to calling it) against her back, pinning her to the shower wall as she tried to catch her breath. I started nibbling on her earlobe, whispering obscenities that I knew would turn her on.

"Oh Eric," she finally sighed, "please… tell me… tell me…"

"Tell you what, my lover?" I asked, working a few fingers into her folds while trying to caress her breasts with my free hand. I was determined to bring her to climax before we even left the shower.

"Tell me I'm yours," she begged, and I could tell by her voice that she was getting close.

"Mmm… I'm yours," I murmured, too caught up in finding her sweet spot to realize my fatal word choice.

"NO!" she yelled abruptly. "Say it the _correct_ way… you know, 'you're mine,'" she scolded.

"Yes, um that's what I meant. You're _mine_," I corrected, pinching her nipples in an attempt to bring her back to The Moment.

"Ow! Don't do that! I told you I don't like that, David. Don't you ever listen to me?" After abruptly removing my long fingers from within her, she turned around to give me her famous _death glare_.

Well, shit. The mood was turning sour and quickly, too. I wondered what Dr. Ludwig would suggest to fix this.

"And I _told_ you that using three fingers is too much. Just two, remember? Jeez, it's like talking to a brick wall," she huffed, trying to brush past me to exit the shower. But I was faster and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to me, determined to salvage the situation.

"You're not going anywhere, Sookie," I growled, kissing her as passionately as I could. She resisted a little at first, because she can be stubborn at times; but my kisses have always had a way of distracting her, and this time was no different. After our tongues dueled and explored each other's mouths for a while, I could feel the lust and desire building between us again, almost as if we shared a bond.

She stepped back and with a wicked smile, she said, "Your turn now, Viking."

She grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up her fingers. I spread my legs to offer her easy access, and she obliged by making sure every possible body part was very, very clean. She sucked on my nipples, which I enjoyed immensely until I felt her stop and look up at me in anticipation. I had no idea what she was expecting; she simply sighed in resignation and grabbed my hand and placed it behind her head, willing me to press her mouth against my chest. After a few more moments of her nipple sucking, she looked up and whispered, "Bite, a little…"

Shit. I had forgotten this part. "Bite, a little," I said after my cue.

She used her teeth to graze my nipples, and I moaned in pleasure. She grabbed my ass as she began kissing me all the way down my chest. Kneeling down on the slippery tile floor, she surprised me when she began sucking and licking me, something my "nice girl" rarely did. She kept pleasuring me with quite an impressive technique for such a novice, eventually taking all of me into her mouth. I was beyond ecstatic at how the therapy was progressing. God bless Dr. Ludwig!

"Shit, Cynthia, that feels _so_ good," I moaned in ecstasy, roughly running my fingers through her wet hair. Her mouth abruptly left my dick, and I was left to curse my own stupidity. I had fucked up yet again.

"Cynthia? _Cynthia_? Can't you even remember the simplest of names?" she fumed, standing up to face me again with the _death glare_. My gracious plenty was quickly wilting.

"You know what!?" I barked at her. "_You_ slipped up earlier and called me David, and you don't see me going all ape-shit over it!"

"Did you even _read_ Chapter 6, David?" she barked back. "Because you seem to keep forgetting the most basic lines tonight!"

She poked me in the chest. Hard. "And_ biting_ is an important aspect with vampires, in case you forgot that!"

"But _I'm_ not a vampire! Did you forget that?" I asked sarcastically, my patience spent.

She stormed past me in a huff, but this time I had no desire to stop her and make amends. I let her towel off while I stood under the hot water spray and pondered the mysteries of the female mind. When I realized I had probably wasted fifteen minutes like that, having reached no earth-shattering conclusions, I grabbed a white, fluffy towel to dry off. Returning to the bedroom, I found Cynthia under the covers, softly crying. Shit.

"I'm sorry, honey," I said gently, sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed. Apologizing was ALWAYS the best approach to take with her, if I had learned anything over the years.

She sniffled and turned over to face me. "I really thought this could work, David, but now I see my fantasies are stupid and pointless." She started to cry again, more loudly this time. I simply couldn't stand to see her upset like this.

"No, it's great to have fantasies, sweetie," I said, brushing the still-wet hair back from her face. "I love the new things we're trying, and I _really_ love how excited it makes you when we play it all out."

"Really?" she asked, wiping away tears from her cheek. "You're really okay with pretending to be a vampire?"

"Yes, really," I assured her. "But," I added as delicately as possible, "it's impossible do everything _exactly_ like the books, honey. Even Dr. Ludwig would understand that. You just need to roll with it, and _improvise_," I said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Improvise, hmm? Like this?" she asked seductively, snaking her hand around my towel and slipping it back down to the not-so-gracious plenty. Her tender lips met mine, and she managed to rub and stroke me back to life. After kissing her welcoming mouth, I moved my lips to her neck and gently sucked her skin until goose bumps formed. The whole "bloodsucking" element was something we still hadn't worked out, so I grazed her with my teeth, not wanting to break the skin. I know I'm a doctor, but the thought of my wife's blood in my mouth was NOT a turn-on to me, even if it might make _her_ happy.

But I did know of other ways to make her happy.

"I brought you a surprise," I said, nodding towards the black bag still lying on the bed. "Just what the doctor ordered."

She eagerly reached for the bag, and as she removed the steel handcuffs from inside, she let out a little squeal of wonder and delight.

"Look at me," I demanded in my best Eric voice. "Tell me what you want me to do, lover."

And she did.

There's nothing like following doctor's orders.

* * *

**a/n: so what did you think of my first fanfiction story? Please let me know your response- good or bad. ;p**


End file.
